Pucca (character)
A 11 year old girl( 12 since Slam Bam Birthday Bash ) born on July 7, Pucca is the series' titular character of the series. She is hopelessly in love with Garu, and is constantly trying to kiss him. Rather than speaking, Pucca communicates with giggling, kissing, growling sounds, and occasional short words like "hello", "tada", and "yu huh!". She has also been seen cheering "G-A-R-U" with Ching on one occasion in episode Tokyo-A-Go-Go when Garu was Sumo Wrestling and on another occasion "A-B-Y-O" when they both acted as cheerleaders in the episode Ninjitsu for Dummies. She and Garu also both sing in Hooray for Bollywood! (however, their voices are completely different than the occasional noises that they make). Pucca lives with her guardians (her parents are never seen and she may've came to live with them temporarily), the three Master Chefs at the Goh-Rong restaurant, where she works as a delivery girl, driving around town on her red scooter. She has a pink cat named Yani, who flirts with other cats, but is only interested in Garu's black cat, Mio (similar to her flirting with Garu). The only times her hair is out of her usual style is in episodes Ghost Of A Kiss (though it is her ancestor, whom looked exactly like Pucca), Ring Ring's Party Favors when she was blasted out of the Goh-rong when Gyarados uses her opera voice, destroying most of it, and her hair ties snap off, and He Loves Me Not where her hair was flowing from an unusual power. Pucca is also a talented musician, as evidenced in And the Band Played Rong, Sooga Size Me, and a few other episodes. Most likely out of a desire to protect him, Pucca often takes over where Garu (unwillingly) gives up. Pucca also has an alter-ego named "Noodle Girl" that sometimes appears in the series. It is revealed in the episode Tomb It May Concern that Pucca is Uncle Dumpling's, Ho's and Linguini's niece (though not which side of the family they come from), although this was the only time it was ever touched upon. Though the back of some of the Pucca DVD cases also state that the chief's are Pucca's uncles Personality Pucca use two red ribons and a red dress her eyes are closed.she is a nice girl and lovely too she has supernatural power and she is more powerful that garu Character Variatons * Puccahontas: An Indian maiden who aids Garunimo on his tasks, only to pass them all herself and gain great honor. She forces Garunimo into marriage, who refuses and is chased by Puccahontas into the sunset. Her name is a parody from Disney's Pocahontas. * Goddess Pucca: One of the pantheon in a Greek version of Sooga Village, who God Master Soo makes the Goddess of sport. She foils all of the Greek Tobe's cheating attempts to beat Garu. She appears to be a reference to Athena. * Power Ranger: In the episode "Sooga Super Squad", Pucca transformed into a parody of the red power ranger. (Garu was blue, Ching was yellow, and Abyo was pink.) * Sumo Cheerleader In the Tokyo episode both Pucca and Ching, wearing traditional kimono dress, act as cheerleaders for Garu. * Sailor Moon * Fox: Master Soo wants Pucca to be a fox, as seen in the episode Chicken Spots. * Alien A light green-skinned alien with little antennae and produces green hearts when she's infatuated with Space Ninja Garu. * Orion Pucca A transition shows Garu, dressed up like Captain kirk, leave Earth in a rocket, and encounter her on the moon, which is part of the word "Pucca". She is close in appearance to the Alien Pucca in 'Noodle to the Stars'. * Skeleton In the episode Them Bones, Garu's skeleton locks Pucca to a pole with a pair of handcuffs, but, Pucca unzips her skin, turning her into a skeleton (though she still kept her hairstyle) and manages to catch Garu's skeleton form leaving Garu stuck to Pucca due to locked ribcages. * Puccastein In The Bride Of Muji, Muji the mad scientist creates a Pucca Frankenstein to be his bride, but the "Pucca Monster" likes Garu instead of Muji. * Noodle Girl Pucca has, among other things, a secret identity as Noodle Girl. She used a scepter like Cardcaptor Sakura to transform, wore a suit and helmet ensemble that looked a lot like a Power Ranger uniform (with a noodle emblem on her chest), and she used her noodles as tools in ways borrowed from Spider-Man, Batman, and Catwoman. * Mermaid - Pucca appears as a mermaid in 'A Close Shave'. She helped save the Dugong from having its moustache shaved by Muji. This version of Pucca reappears in "Pucca's Fishy Tale" (with a shorter tail.) * Genie - When Garu was trapped on an island in 'Prince Not-So-Charming', a pink bottle washed ashore. When Garu opened it, a Genie that looked like Pucca came out and kissed him, and the colors are pink and pale pink. She is based on the Jeannie of I Dream of Jeannie. * Puccapatra - In an Egyptian version of Sooga Village, Pucca resembles Cleopatra and is the cutest girl in Egypt. Everyone loves her except Garu and Nefertiti Ring-Ring. She is hunted by Nefertiti Ring-Ring because she wants to be the cutest girl in Egypt. * Toon Pucca: Toon Pucca is a parody or pun of Minnie Mouse in "Tame That Toon". * Little Red Riding Hood: In Evil Love and also in Flower Power, Pucca looked like Little Red Riding Hood. * Dutch Pucca * Painter * Cheerleader * 50s Pucca * Pucca of the lake * Ranger Pucca * Destrctive * Traveler *'Fisherwoman' Trivia *Pucca's father is owner of Chin Duda restaurant maybe he called Chin Duda. *Pucca's sister is named Nucca (some fans believe that). Gallery = Tvragazzi pucca2.jpg pucca fox.jpg|puccca wearing her fox costume pucca h.jpg Pucca y garu.jpg|pucca kissing garu = ----